


窓

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	窓

一织是最晚回到宿舍的人，凌晨三点了，客厅的灯却亮着。

一进客厅只见陆乖乖巧巧坐在沙发上，茶几上的热茶冒着丝丝热气。陆不知道盯着面前什么东西在发呆，头发乱糟糟地翘起来，抿着嘴唇，眼角带着一点红色。

“七濑さん？”

陆过了好一会才反应过来，眨眨眼睛：“一织……打扰到你了吗？抱歉。”

“你在想什么？是发生了什么事吗？”

陆赶紧摇摇头：“没、没有啦！”

一织在脑海里回想着最近陆的行程以及SNS上的舆论，是有什么他漏掉的吗？或者说七濑さん看了一些负面的新闻？“香害”这个话题已经过去很久了，难道七濑さん又引发了新的社会现象吗？

一织的身上还带着凛冬的寒意，他搓了搓冻僵的手：“已经很晚了，请赶快睡觉吧。虽然明天是休息日，偶像要时时刻刻注意形象。要不要我给你热一杯蜂蜜牛奶？”

“不用……一织工作到这么晚一定很辛苦吧。”

等到一织简单地洗过澡之后，陆还在客厅发呆，下唇被紧紧地咬着。

“七濑さん，客厅要关门了哦，快点回去睡觉。”

“一织，今晚我可以跟你一起睡吗？”

“什么？为什么？！”

陆绞着手指，小声说：“……做噩梦了，想跟你一起睡。”

陆的精神状态显然不太好，不可能单单因为噩梦就这么心神不宁。而且七濑さん不会撒谎，世界上最熟悉他的一织怎么听不出来这句话的飘忽不定。太晚了，一织工作一天也非常累，暂时将问题搁置，明天醒来一定要问出七濑さん的心事。

“可以。不过到你的房间里比较好吧，我的床是上下层，万一你晚上滚落下去了……“

“就到一织的房间里！那我去拿枕头了！”陆的一织讲话过滤器把后面一织的考量滤掉了，可是在打开房门的时候，一织能看到陆犹豫了一下。

联想到陆能看到鬼的怪闻，一织问：“难道是七濑さん你看到了很恐怖的妖怪吗？”

陆的声音听起来没有活力：“妖怪？他们不是妖怪……”

他们？

陆很快就从房间里出来，抱着枕头，被子角拖在地下，直直往隔壁走。

他们是谁？

一织关掉客厅和走廊的灯，陆放在茶几上的手机不停亮起，刚才室内很明亮所以一织没有注意到。

这个时间点会是谁？新闻推送的话这么晚了也不太可能，工作联系也不会在半夜发来消息，七濑さん的RC好友都是偶像，也不会凌晨骚扰七濑さん。

“一织？你还不睡觉吗？”

把枕头被子在一织床上安顿好的陆在他身后问。

“七濑さん，你的手机一直有消息哦？”

“啊，不用管啦，一织，我好困了。”陆的脸色有些不自然，拉起一织的手就走。

一织站在原地，用力把陆往回拉：“七濑さん，虽然我不知道你现在在想什么，不过我希望你能坦白告诉我。请不要咬嘴唇。”

两个人在原地僵持很久，最后，一织无奈地说：“不想说的话，请在你想说的那一天告诉我。我们去睡觉吧。”

陆张了张嘴，又闭起来，无精打采地跟在一织的后面。

“那晚安。”

“等等！一织怎么从柜子里拿出被褥铺在地下！快上来啦！”

“床太小了挤不下。我很累了，七濑さん请保持安静。”一织闭上眼。

陆觉得这个床容纳下他们两个人不是问题，虽然开了暖气但是地上很凉：“一织你不上来睡的话我就下去陪你。”

和泉一织支起眼皮子斜了床一眼，陆真的踩着床梯正在爬下来。

一织迅速站起来，拎起被子：“上去，睡觉。”

陆蹬蹬蹬又原路爬上去，拍拍床铺：“快来快来。”

为了防止陆滚下去，一织让他睡在靠墙的一边。

“一织为什么要背对着我睡啊？我想看一织的睡颜。”

“你是不是又在自顾自兴奋什么东西，就是因为这样我才背着你。”

陆听出了一织的困意，乖乖地收声睡觉。

一织睡梦中感觉到有人给他掖了掖被角，他的嘴角微微向上翘了翘。

翌日，一织的闹铃在八点整准时响起，他伸出手……恩？

一织迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，陆的睡颜近在眼前，发丝温顺地散在枕头上，抱着一织的手臂睡的正香。

宿舍的隔音不太好，客厅不知道在争论什么，声音大得在床上都能听见了。接着一织的房门被敲响，大和在门外说：“一织？你知道陆在哪里吗？房间里没有人。“

陆嘤咛一声，揉揉眼睛，然后把一织的手臂抱得更紧了。一织抽半天抽不出来手，陆还把脸往他手臂上蹭，就像小猫向主人示好一样。

一织只好仰起头提声应道：“七濑さん在我房间里。”

“这样啊。”大和离开了，客厅过了一会不再吵闹了。

“七濑さん要是还想睡觉的话就继续睡吧，我要起床了请放开我。”

“唔……”陆揪紧一织的睡衣，往前拱了拱，抱住一织，脸在一织的胸膛蹭了蹭。

一织往后仰，陆往前凑，一织忍不住推开陆：“七濑さん不要闹了。”

陆睁开清醒的双眼，埋在一织胸前嘿嘿笑了两声，然后冲着一织撅嘴：“一织，我要早安吻！”

趁陆放开他，一织利落地起身下床，几乎是落荒而逃。

“一织害羞了~”

一织不想理这个幼稚鬼，红着脸先行去洗漱，Nagi犹豫一会问：“一织，陆还在你房间休息吗？”

“是的，怎么了吗？”

“如果陆醒着的话……”

大和打断道：“我们先商量吧。”

一织问：“是关于七濑さん的事？”

“是的。”

一织望了望自己紧闭的房门：“我昨晚回来的时候，七濑さん的状况不太对。”

“怎么可能对……”大和指了指陆的手机，“首先很抱歉啦，我不是故意看的。因为陆的手机一直有消息过来，几乎不间断。本来想把手机拿给陆，可是屏幕的消息摘要实在是太疯狂了。”

“万理さん早上见到有人在宿舍墙外架梯子，陆的窗户没有关，被人打开了。”三月这时冷静多了。

“让我看看手机。”

就在这段时间里，陆的手机还不停有消息进来。

“你知道解锁密码吗？”

“七濑さん的话，应该是生日吧。”

一织输入0709，果然顺利解开了。他快速翻阅信息，越看眉头皱得越紧。

一晚上不知道有多少陌生的电话和骚扰类的信息塞爆了信箱，SNS上不断有@的提醒，点进去一看不仅有偷拍的陆还有类似性骚扰的告白。从最早的骚扰信息到现在已经有三个多月了，而电话骚扰是在一周前。

一织猛然想到上周陆去录节目时谈论起手机尾号的占卜测试，估计是有狂热的粉丝排列好其他数字，一个又一个探查。接电话时陆习惯报出名字，而陆的声音又很有辨识度，只要用心找总会找得到。

“呼啊~大家早上好啊。”陆洗漱好了，还是没忍住打了一个哈欠，看大家都齐齐望着他，愣了愣，“呃，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“七濑さん，坐在这里。”

“一织……啊！”

陆看见自己的手机被一织握在手里，一织的脸色看起来非常不好。

“……抱歉。”

一织冷冰冰地说：“为什么要道歉？你做错了什么？”

他的心里似乎有一团乌云。为什么陆不找他来商量？为什么要一个人承受这样的压力？陆并没有多大的抗压性。一织不喜欢陆擅自逞强，擅自隐瞒。要是陆因为如山般的声音再次发作，在当下的节骨眼绝对是一个坏消息。

Nagi说：“oh，陆，这不是你的错。但是，下次遇到这种情况，一定要给我们说。”

陆低下头：“大家忙了一天都很累，我不想用自己的事情来给你们增加负担。而且这是我自己没有处理好……”

“这不是谁能处理好的事情，七濑さん你自己一个人来处理不是一直没有作为吗？”

“我……我有好好在拉黑别人！虽然把工作的短信不小心给删掉了……”

“这部手机现在我来保管，一会我们出去买一部新的手机。”

“陆。”Nagi在沮丧的陆面前伸手晃了晃，握紧手又张开，一把合起来的小纸伞出现在手心里。

Nagi把小伞打开，用草莓图案的纸折出来的洋伞小巧又可爱，Nagi握住伞柄转了一圈：“送给你。”

“原来你折了半天就是为了送给陆啊。”三月了然地笑了笑，“我们刚才跟经纪人商量了，宿舍周围会在不打扰邻居的情况下再请一点安保，是Nagi推荐的安保公司哦。”

“谢谢……”陆转着小伞，像个小孩被新奇的玩具转移了注意力一样，他心里的难受减轻了许多。陆觉得他有自信去面对巨浪般的声音，可是在半夜，窗户被人从外面敲打，打开窗帘是看到一脸兴奋的粉丝后，陆第一次有了一种难以名状的害怕。

陆的头发被大和揉了揉：”在我们解决之前，你先和一织一起睡吧。”

“等等！”

“怎么啦，昨天不是一起睡过了吗？”三月打趣道。

“不是这样……”

“难道要我睡沙发吗？”陆也在旁边可怜巴巴地说。

“怎……”

说实话一织也觉得放着陆一个人呆着似乎不好，陆需要照看。一织知道陆所有的活动，而处于他监控范围之外的手机却成了预想之外的重灾区。

“好吧。”

“耶！”

下午一织和陆录完节目，纺驱车载他们去买了手机。当然是一织去买的，陆的常用伪装在网上都被解析得一干二净，再加上陆并不善于伪装，被人随便问几句就暴露了。

回到一织的卧室，陆对着原来的手机一个一个录入重要信息。转移一部手机的号码并不容易，但是陆只用了一会就完成了新手机的所有设置。他才发现除了跟熟悉的人交换了手机号之外，一般工作联络用的手机号都在一织的通讯录里。

一织忍不住说：“新密码还设成你的生日吗？真是浅显易懂。”

“可我想不出来其他的啊！要设置面容解锁了，唔——”

“不要做鬼脸。”

“啊，没有表情的时候解不开。”

“看吧。对了，七濑さん。”

“什么？”

一织把他的手机递给陆，“把你所有SNS账号都在我这里登录一下。”

“为什么？”

“七濑さん的新手机只用来工作就行了吧，要发布动态之类的你可以用我的手机或者我代替你发，当然错字我也会模仿的很漂亮。”

“可是……”

“我知道七濑さん的心情，我知道你想要回应粉丝的每一份喜爱，可是，如果这种‘喜爱’威胁到了你的正常生活，你的精神世界，那么这种‘喜爱’，我不希望你承受，你这种人也承受不了。我希望通过我的力量来阻止，哪怕做到缓冲垫的作用也可以。”

陆捧着手机，乖乖输入账号和密码，用软绵绵的鼻音咕哝着：“一织真的很会说一些让人难为情的话。”

“好了，你现在有什么想发布的吗？”

“就说‘我喜欢缓冲垫’。”

“什么意思……七濑さん！”

“我发了哦~”

发出去不过几分钟，手机就不断提醒有喜欢和转推。一织看出陆有点不适，接过手机切换回他自己的账号。

“我似乎预见之后粉丝会给你送一大堆的‘缓冲垫’……”

“那等等，我再补充一下我说的缓冲垫指的不是物品。”

陆说着夺过手机，一织一开始没觉得有什么不对，过了几秒反应过来：“七濑さん！那是我的账号！”

陆按下发送按钮：“恩？”

他们是当红的偶像，一发动态必定有无数双眼睛看着。就算一织抢回手机立马删掉也无济于事，SNS上不多久就传开“一织和陆串号”的信息。

……

@匿名：不是说他们关系不好吗ww

@匿名：说关系不好我都不信！

@匿名：缓冲垫到底是什么意思，好好奇

@匿名：到底是什么情况会这样啦

@匿名：陆さん入侵了一织さん的手机！

@匿名：我觉得反过来！

……

一织把陆软乎乎的脸推开，刷着粉丝们的评论，喃喃自语：“完了，都完了……”

一织揉揉这罪魁祸首软软的脸蛋，用力掐了一把。


End file.
